The Princess And Her Purple Knight
by rexmankill
Summary: Shinji just rejected third impact... now trapped in the body of a small Eva unit 01 and having to follow the command of a Certain German redhead how will he cope with a world with superheros... and how will the world deal with a god among men who is under the control of a angry little girl who hates everything one-shot AU OOC Original saga


Talking ""

thinking ''

me ()

Bold priority events

Italic different language from main one (so if speaking English then Japanese or German will be this and vice versa) also long-range communications

Disclaimer: I own neither evangelion nor young justice, but I do own the OC (original characters) … so yea

Shore of japan

Red… that is all there is in this world… the lands… the sky… the sea all a blood red… yet on the red sands of the beach a blue eye open

"ugghhh… what happened?" a voice questions... a soft voice that could only belong to one person… Asuka Langley Soryu a redheaded pale girl who by the bandages looks like she has seen better days

"owowowow… everything hurts" she wines as she forces herself to sit up despite her bodies protest her sole eye scans the surroundings seeing red… everywhere

"what?" she asks looking about… until something purple catches her attentions… and she all but smacks herself for missing it for so long

Lying just a few feet away is evangelion unit 01… except it seems different… smaller?

She once again forces herself to stand staggering as she does keeping her eyes on the machine… it seems to be deactivated

She slowly approaches it and realises why it looked weird… it was almost 8 feet tall compared to is usual 300 feet

'hello?' a voice asks in her head causing her to stumble and land on top of unit 01 out of surpise

'that voice… shinji?' she thinks as he body seems to ignore her commands to sit up leaving her lying on top of unit 01 her entire body on it, her legs near its and her head near its chest

'…asuka is that you… everything is so cold… all I see is black' he continues his voice sounds tired and worn

'stupid Baka open your eyes' she commands… suddenly she feels unit 01 begin to move as the war machine stirs to life it moves its head locking eyes with her… and its blue eyes meet hers

'asuka…why are you lying on top of me?' he asks as he looks at her as she slowly widens her eyes in fear

"shinji… is… is that you?" she questions slowly moving till she is sitting up on its stomach

'yes, it's me… what's wrong?' he asks as he looks towards her… noticing she is a lot smaller than him… and he is covered in violet coloured v shaped armour… like unit 01?

"you… you're a miniature unit 01" she finally gets out as it eyes open in shock

'WHAT!' he shouts in her head sitting up and launching her off it… but he catches her before she falls

"AGHH" she cries out at the sudden movement

'sorry….' He mutters as he looks at his own body

'but… what happened to me?' he asks looking at her as she looks at him fearfully… until once again their gazes meet and see sees the same eyes she had seen for the last for months looking back full of confusion and fear

"I… do don't know" she honestly responds as shinji looks about the area they find themselves in

'what happened to the wo-' but she cuts him off

"I don't know… so just stop asking questions" she orders him as he goes silent… she slowly gets out of his hands and weakly hobbles to the shoreline looking at the sun-set in the distance with unit 01 standing behind her also looking towards it

"perhaps I can help?" a voice questions from behind them causing both to turns sharply seeing… Rei?

"Rei?" asuka questions noting that she is a lot taller and older looking

"no… the one you know as rei is in there" she says pointing to the sea… which asuka notices is a sea of LCL

"I am Lilith… the second an-" but she doesn't get much further as unit 01/shinji adopts a combat position

"shinji what ar-" but her cuts her off by loudly growing

'she an angel!' he resorts in her head locking eyes with Lilith

"please calm down… I mean you know harm" she says as a warm smile appears on her face causing both to do so… it's as if their mother is asking them too

"ok… so what happened to the Bake?" asuka asks pointing her good thumb towards unit 01/shinji who crosses his arms standing in front of asuka

"…when he rejected instrumentality… he was forced to pay a price… his life… but I manages to save his soul… and seeing no better option I place him in an offspring of unit 01" she finishes

'NO BETTER OPTION… SHE TURNED ME INTO A DAMN MOSTER!' he yells in her head giving her a head ache

"just calm down, would you?... at least your alive" she says muttering the last part… and noticing all the anger dissipate

"yes… and in order to restore humanity another sacrifice was needed… neither of you can remain in this world" she says lowly looking towards the ground her face full of regret

"…so, your saying as long as we live… the world will be dead?" she asks using her hair to hide her face

"yes… and another thing… I had to bind you to together… essentially you have to follow all her commands and if she dies… you die but you do-" she pauses looking towards unit 01… which blue eyes have been replaced by its normal yellow ones

'so… not only did you take my body… BUT YOU TOOK MY FREEDOM!' he yells leaping towards her intent on smashing her into past but only hits sand as she moves to the side leaping away he raises his hand to strike her

"just stop it" asuka finally mutters as unit 01 comes to a halt instantly

"you weren't finished, were you?" she asks looking towards the angel which can only nod

"yes… I said as long as you're here in this world the rest can return… so the first thought is death… but I decided against that… so I am sending you somewhere else… somewhere dangerous which is why I chose a unit 01 offspring" she finishes looking towards them

"ok… well when do we leave?" she asks looking at the angel who smiles raising her hand

"now" she says and before they can object they are both gone from this world

Suddenly the oceans of the LCL being to shrink as people return from the ocean as the lands begin to heal to pre-impact state… the angel smiles before vanishing never to be seen again

Some forest

A large forest sits undisturbed its wildlife going on with their daily routines… until suddenly a large white light illuminates the forest which disappears as fast as it arrived revealing asuka and unit 01 both unconscious the former on top of the latter

They lie they're for hours undisturbed… until a large light shines on them illuminating them as powerful winds shakes the trees around the source… a helicopter

"unknown beings you are in a restricted area please leave immediately" a loud voice orders over the loudspeakers getting no response the pilot reaches for his radio

"command this is eagle 07 I have found the cause of the disturbance… I see a small girl and a large mech lying on the grass, neither appear to be awake" he reports looking towards them

"roger that eagle the ground forces should be approaching soon" the voice responds

On the ground the guard approach holding their rifles at the target

They arrive their seeing a large intimidating horned monster holding on to a cute redheaded girl… who appears to have a small smile on her face thanks being in its grasp

"what is this thing?" one questions as they approach it

"I don't know… but one thing I do know is that Cadmus will be able to figure it out" the other responds as the looks over the machine and the girl noticing the red skin-tight suit she is wearing

3 days later

Lying in a bed is asuka who appears to be wearing a medical gown with her plug-suit nowhere in sight, her eye is still covered in a bandage as is her arm and she appears to be sleeping… but she slowly opens her sole eye quickly scanning the room about her

She sits up weakly realising that she has been drugged as everything is blurry and she feels heavy… she can hear a voice but its muffled

"hello, can you hear me?" a voice asks in English, but she doesn't understand as she is too delirious to translate it

"what?" she asks in German looking towards him as her senses slowly come back to her

"ohh you're a German then" the man comments writing down on his clip-board

"yea what off it?" she asks looking towards him in anger

"just wondering what a German is going in the United States, In a forest with what appears to be a war machine, of which both of you appear out of thin air when our systems detected unusual energy" he replies looking at her

'asuka… are you ok?' shinji asks once again sounding tired and as if he is in pain

'yes, Baka I am… how about you?' she asks looking down at the bed

'no… I feel terrible… doesn't help that these basted are poking me with a stick… I sware if they do it one more time I am going to shove it up their arses' he mutters catching her off guard

"what are you doing to him?" she says lowly looking towards the doctor

"who?" he asks looking back to her… and he begins to sweat as he notices the anger in her features

"don't act dumb dummkopf what are you doing to shi-unit 01" she demands catching herself before she revealed his name

"ohh you mean your robot… we are holding it in the upper levels trying to figure out what it is… but how do you know we were doing something to it?" he asks looking at her and tilting her head

"LIKE ID TELL YOU" she shouts back looking at him angrily

"a shame really… well I guess it can't be helped" he mutters back as he draws a needle

'SHINJI, HE GOT A NEEDLE HES GOING TO STAB ME' She thinks… suddenly the alarms begin to blur causing the man to turn around and look at the door in confusion

"What are those idiots do-"

'SCREECH'

A demonic screech thunders down the corridors… one she recognises from the 12th angle

"what the-AGHHH" he shouts out in pain as asuka grabs the needle out of his hand and stabs him in the neck with it injecting all of it into him causing him to fall to the ground in pain

Despite her current condition she makes it to the door rather fast opening it immediately to see… a rampaging unit 01 which is tearing multiple large creatures to pieces with its bare hands covering its self in their blood

"shinji we ne-"

CRACK… THUNK

She falls to the ground unconscious as the man stands behind her holding a steel baton… unit 01 stops its rampage falling towards the ground weakened it tries to crawl towards asuka but multiple of the creatures pin it to the ground it can only growl

"keep her sedated… it appears they are connected so if she is weak… then so is he" the man says rubbing his sore neck

"to think she freaked out over a needle full of water" he mutters shaking his head

7 months later

Unit 01 hangs in a crucified position from the celling its eyes locked on the figure in front of it a man in a lab coat with glasses and a ponytail who is looking back at the unit a massive grin on his face

"so… this is project E huh?" he questions turning towards the women to his left… who sighs

"yes sir" she mutters typing on her computer ignoring his presence

"ahh doctor why so serious" he enquires looking towards her briefly

"progress on the subject is slow" she says causing him to lose his grin

"explain" he demands looking at her

"the genomes can't seem to affect it… it's got a very powerful mind… one of them went brain dead when it tried to do it… it's like its full off millions of memories... to much information to process for them I guess… even for multiple units" she says not really believing it

"so… it's got a hard mind huh… wonder if its little redheaded friend has similar luck" he mutters… and he promptly steps back is it begins to move straining it restrains… before going into its original position

"ohh… you care about her, do you?" he asks intrigued getting closer to it as it growls at him looking into its yellow eyes which are full of hate

"ohh I think you do… well in that case I think I might go pay her a visit… see if these genomes can break her mind" the man finishes his face full of glee

'I sware to god you do anything to her and ill rip your fucking heart out and feed it too you' shinji thinks to himself

Meanwhile

"this is a high speed express elevator… this doesn't belong in a two-story building"robin comment looking at his display

"neither does what I saw" aqua-lad responds walking towards the elevator doors… which he forces open revealing a large seemingly endless shaft

"and that's why they need an express elevator" robin comments looking down he fires his grappling hook to the celling before sliding down to the end of his rope the other two following him

"am at the end of my rope?" he questions in surpise getting off the other two doing similar

"bypassing security… their we go" he commentates to himself unlocking the doors

They walk into the large hallway… and kid flash speeds off despite aqua-lads protest but as he runs down the corridor he is intercepted by a multiple creatures which narrowly miss stepping on him while ignoring the three of them

Elsewhere

A mysterious creature enters the medical bay which is holding one auska… who is hooked to an IV bag and appears to be unconscious he quickly walks over to her fiddling with the bag before replacing it with another… before leaving as fast as he arrived

Back in the cage

Unit 01 slowly opens its eyes to once again find itself subject to an experiment as is it prodded with a large electrified rod

'SCREECH'

A Few levels above

"what's this… protect Kr… and project E what ar-" but robin is cut off as a bloodcurdling 'SCREECH' echo's around the facility

"what… what was that?" kid flash asks nervously looking at the creatures around him

"HALT STOP RIGHT THERE!" a stern voice orders them as guardian appears out the door followed by three creatures

They begin to talk before the genome messes with guardian's head who orders them to attack and the sidekicks flee

The other two find robin hacking into another elevator which opens

"team player much?" he asks as the other teen laughs

"what… weren't you right behind me?" he asks as they quickly board it heading down

They begin to chat again

3 hours later the cage

Unit 01 stops its scream as the prod is moved away from it looks at the doctors around it in anger, they continue to take reading about the creature despite this

"GRRRR" the only sound it seems to make is a low growl… which appears to be getting louder as if it was getting stronger

"my, my… seems angry, today doesn't he?" one of them mocks looking at the creature before backing up in anger as it looks at him

"relax... it weakened and restrained… you could slap it if you want to" the doctor from earlier tells him looking at the creature

"sure… doesn't help how intimidating it looks though… I mean looks its head… its grin… that bloody horn" he continues

"AM NOT AN IT!" unit 01 demonic voice roars as it begins to brake its restraints

'…shinji?' asuka questions in his head as he snaps the restraints landing on the ground cracking it

Unit 01 looks around the room as multiple genomes charge into the room as the doctors flee in terror

'ASUKA ARE YOU OK WHERE ARE YOU?' he questions back as he smashes his way out the room hitting everything

'am fine Baka… just tired… and I can't feel my body and… wait someone just arrived… who they hell are these clowns?' she questions going silent, but he can't question her as more of the creatures arrive to try put him back in the cell

'you basted have been poking at me for 7 months… 7 goddamn months… am going to enjoy this'; he thinks as he roars smashing his way through them one floor at a time

A few floors up

The group of 4 boys quickly enter a large white room with robin hacking into it and locking it shut

"that should hold them" he says backing off… before he turns around looking at the room

The room seems empty as all the beds seems unoccupied… until he spots someone in a bed

"whose… who's that?" kid-flash questions speeding towards her and looking over her

She is a pretty red-head with pale skin and looks to be from Europe her right eye is bandaged along with her left arm… he looks towards the IV bag and puffs in anger

"and why they HELL are they sedating her like this?" he questions looking towards the bag as robin hacks the system

"hmm they don't know who she is… but she and something appeared nearly 8 months ago in the forest… looks like they are sedating her to keep it weak" he finishes looking at her

"what's it?" he asks looking towards his old friend who grows in annoyance

"no clue… it doesn't say" he finishes looking away from his screen and towards the girl

"we can't just leave her here… I mean look what they did to her?" he replies pointing at her bandages… until robin produces a small vile and injects her with it catching the others of guard

"adrenalin shot… never leave the cave without it" he says as she girl's bolts awake opening her blue eye and gasping for air… she looks around her gaze locking on the hero's

"who are you clowns?" she questions in German with only robin and super-boy understanding her

"err hello there are you ok?" he asks ignoring her insult and gently gripping her shoulder as she brings her unbandaged hand to her face as she shakes her head

"no am not… I feel like my entire body is asleep' she mutters as she attempts to get out of the bed, but robin stops her

'hey easy their… I think you should give it a while… you've been in that bed for a while… how about telling us your name?" he asks kindly as she looks at him her lone eyes scanning his face for signs of disseat

"…asuka…" she finishes

"hurry up… who knows how long it will take them to get through that door" aqua-lad informs noting how they seem not to know where they are

"she's been asleep for 7 months you can't force people t-" but he is cut of as the girls looks at him

"I've been asleep for HOW LONG" she shouts in English catching them off guard

"you can speak English?" kid flash asks looking towards her raising an eyebrow

"no dummkopf I speak Russian" she sarcastically responds rolling her eye causing him to look at her in annoyance

"so… I've been asleep for how long?" she asks slightly turning her head and smiling

"err… 7 months?" robin replies confused about her mood swing… until she sighs

"not the first time I've been 'asleep' for a long time" she mutters in Japanese causing him to raise an eyebrow

Suddenly the door dents as something tries to brake its way in

"we need to go" aqua lad orders walking towards the girl and picking her up

"OII GET YOU HANDS OFF ME!" she shouts but as she tried to raise her hand she finds it isn't listening to her

"unless you can suddenly walk very fast id suggest you be quiet" he orders her as the group look about the room for an exit

'shinji… please hurry' she thinks as she scowls they spot a door and head towards it… seeing a strange creature on the other side

A few floors down

"RAAAAAAWWW" unit 01 roars in rage as it throws one of the large creatures into a wall pelting it with its fists

'shinji… please hurry' asuka asks… and unit 01 double its effort at its leader's command

'ok enough of this' he shouts as he stands to his full high closing his eyes… and he raises both hands towards the large crowds of creatures… suddenly a large wave of energy blasts from it and takes out dozens of the genomes clearing a path and unit 01 sprints towards a large steel door… which might as well be paper as unit 01 smashes through it… and begins to fall

'ohh SHIT' he thinks grabbing onto the wall stopping himself… he looks up before leaping 10 floors and catching himself on another wall breaking the concrete and sending some down the shaft… after a minute he doesn't hear it hit the bottom… he shakes his head and leaps up again and he slowly arrives at the top… hearing more fighting

A short while away

"GRAAAA" the monstrous creature known as block buster yells as it flings super-boy across the room into a wall

"ugghhh… we need to take this thing down before it can do anymore damage" robin mutters as he slowly sits up in pain as the monster roars… until a small redhead walks up to it looking at it in annoyance

"wow you are one ugly thing aren't you… I mean your even uglier than the 10th" she mutters looking at it and holding her nose in disgust… it looks at her in confusing

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!" robin shouts to no avail… it raises its hand to strike her

"I wouldn't do that if I was you… he might kill you" she says looking to her left towards a large shadowed doorway… it turns towards the door before a large object hits it in the face sending it flying into the opposite wall

The object stops next to her its arm raised and the dust around it fades revealing a large lavender coloured robotic being with green highlights v-plated armour and a large horn… it stands at 8 feet tall… its unit 01!

"huh… am guessing that's the mech they mentioned" robin mutters as block buster gets to his feet angrily staring at its assailant

"unit 01… neutralise" asuka orders pointing at it as it looks at her briefly making sure she's ok… before blocking a fist from block buster and delivering its own haymaker

'did you really have to say that?' he asks as she smiles in triumph

'of course, Baka… I… I had to make the other trust you' she finishes looking towards the other people… who are observing the two titans in confusion

"ugghhh... are you idiots just going to stare or are you going to help?" she yells knocking them out their stooped

"right… err… THE PILLERS" he shouts looking towards the others who nod… before he looks towards asuka

"hey… can you make it bring him here?" he asks her highlighting the spot

"OII BAKA" she shouts causing unit 01 to quickly glance at her

'what' he replies annoyed as he avoids a close line smacking the creature in the back off the head

'bring him here… looks like these 'hero's' are going to bring the building down on it' she finishes through their link only getting a grunt… unit 01 suddenly grabs it in a full nelson and begins to drag it back towards the spot… before grabbing it around the waist and… suplexing its head into the ground rolling over it out off the way as the other brings the building down… it leaps towards asuka protecting her with its own body

'asuka… are you ok?' he asks as he beings to stands holding her in his arms her eyes once again meeting hers

"yes… I just feel tired again" she says as he unearths the two seeing the others do the same

"well its no sun… buts it's the moon" kid-flash says to super-boy who is looking towards said moon… and the flying man coming from it

"and superman… boy do we keep out promises" he finishes as the rest of the league arrives looking towards the teens as the Eva and the pilot over look them

"so… I guess we are free then?" she asks unit 01… and looks towards it in confusion as it doesn't respond

'shinji?'

'they are very dangerous… especially the one with the S on his chest' he responds looking towards them… and slightly backing off as S man looks towards it in suspicion

Suddenly one of the teens waves they over… kid flash

"hey, its ok they down bite… well am not sure about batman but..." he trails off noticing the looks the adults are giving him but they all looks towards the pair as unit 01 heavy foots steps are heard it gets within 15 feet before stopping

"OI I said walk to them not near them!" asuka whisper shouts towards unit 01 low enough so only those with good hearing can hear them

She looks at in annoyance… before briefly glancing at superman

"I don't care if he scares you… that's what your acting like" she says as she appears to be talking to herself… until the purple giant approaches them again stopping a few feet away as asuka slowly get down her legs shaking a bit

"well hello their… and who might you be?" superman asks kindly trying to show he is no threat… until the bot gets between the two of them its yellow eyes meeting his blue… suddenly the girls goes around his leg trying to punch him

"get out my way Baka… no offence but the last time someone asked me something I was put in a coma for 7 damn months… so you first" she says as a few gasp in shock

"huh… you don't know who I am?" he asks almost like he is offended

"well duhhh… otherwise I wouldn't be asking you… dummkopf" she shouts muttering the last part

"I am superman… defender of earth" he states proudly… and he stops standing tall at her look of confusion… before shaking his head

"so… who are you then?" he asks looking at her as she looks back her eyes squinting in suspicion

"…asuka… Asuka Langley Soryu" she states back looking away

"your surname… its germen isn't it" the dark clothed man asks… he looks like a large bat

"Ja… stimmt etwas nicht damit?" she replies in her native tong… before she grabs onto her head feeling woozy

"nine… gar nichts" he responds as she storms over to him

"ohh you think your clever do you well… well… well…" and falls forwards unconscious as the adrenalin shot wares off but the man catches her before she hits the ground

"looks like the adrenalin shot wore off" robin comments confirming it as the man looks towards him in annoyance

THUD

The sound of unit 01 collapsing onto its knees gets their attention

"huh… so that's why they kept sedating her" he mutters slowly approaching the bot

"?" the other looks at him in confusion gesturing him to continue

"apparently about 7 months ago when they first woke up it went on a rampage and when they… err when they neutralised her it stopped weakened" he finishes

"AM NOT AN IT!" a demonic voice roars… and they quickly figure out it was the bot

"you… you can talk?" he asks surprised as it forces its self to its feet its yellow eyes tracking them all

"YES… BUT ITS HARD… VERY HARD!" It finishes taking a step towards them

"easy their… we won't hurt you" superman tries to calm him approaching him carefully it takes another step forward… and falls to its hands and knees as blood begins to seep out off it staining the ground

"…your bleeding" the man says in surpise since he though it was a robot

"THANKS SHERLOCK… NEVER WOULD HAVE GUESSED" he shouts back

"…what are you?" he asks approaching it

"I… can't re-" but its own wounds along with its link finally overpower its will and it collapses

Somewhere else

Unit 01 slowly opens it eyes to find itself in a large grey room… it looks about seeing a mysterious green creature tending to asuka

He tires to force himself to stand but finds his limbs un cooperative

"you need not worry shinji… I shall not harm either of you" the being says in an emotionless tone as he turns towards the unit

'who… who is that?' he thinks to himself… or so he though

'I am john'z jones… the Martian man hunter" the same voice answers in his head

'how… how did you know my name?' he questions looking towards its back as it finishes what it was doing

'I sensed a mental link between you two and when I entered it I heard her saying that name to you… so naturally I put two and two together' he finishes slowly walking towards the door

"thank you" a small male voice responds towards him causing him to stop… before he walks out the door a small smile on his face

Inside the room shinji claws his way to his feet stumbling over to the bed asuka is on and looking at her sleeping form he takes a seat on the floor next to her leaning against the wall and closing his eyes again… until he feels something get on him and opens his eyes to see auska own looking at his before she goes back asleep on top of him

"it's just you and me now… please never leave me" she orders him as the yellow eyes return to their previous blue and he looks over her before also going to sleep

Author note: thanks for reading this little one shot guys hope you enjoyed it just a little idea I had anyway that's it so chow for now

P.S. sorry for grammar or spelling problems


End file.
